Stabbed with a White Wench’s Black Eye
Stabbed with a White Wench's Black Eye is the sixth episode of Star-Crossed and overall the sixth episode of Season 1. Summary TOO MANY SECRETS, TOO MUCH HATE - 'When Emery is confronted by a tabloid photographer with video of her talking about cyper, she enlists Julia’s help to find a replacement story for him. Meanwhile, Drake tells Roman that Grayson’s parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks. When Grayson’s parents throw a big charity ball at their house, Drake makes plans to go, at Vega’s request, to undertake an important mission. Roman goes to the party to make sure Drake stays out of trouble, bu the gets caught in the middle of a kidnapping scheme. Plot Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia (credit only) Recurring Cast *Jesse Luken as Eric *Dora Madison Burge as Zoe *Stephanie Jacobsen as Eva Benton Guest Cast *Devere Jehl as Matt Bandell *Deena Dill as Margaret Montrose Music *Sabo and Zeb - Rise Again (Massivian Remix) *Tim Besamusca - All My Dreams (Electro FIx) [feat. Chyrsa T.] *Young Longdon - Where I Really Want To Go *Soft Swells - Lifeboats *Quiroga - Don't Mind If *Musetta - Red Star *Örsten - Fleur blanche *Matthew Mayfield - Quiet Lies Quotes :'Emery: I have been fighting for you and the Atrians ever since you showed up. You know that. Grayson can't help who his parents are, but at least he's honest with me, and he's there for me. With him, I know where I stand. You wanna be angry with me? Fine. All you ever do is push me away and act like I don't exist. So, really, it's not that big of a deal. :Roman: Do you think that's what I want? Do you think it doesn't kill me every time I have to walk away from you? :Emery: Then why? :Roman: I told you, I've been telling you, it's to keep you safe. :Emery: And I've told you, I don't need protecting. :Roman: Yes, you do. There are Atrians out there that would kill you if they had the chance. Every day, I am fighting to make sure that never happens. I don't know how long it will take, but I do know that I can't ask you to wait for a day that might never come. I would give you everything. Just not now. Gallery Trivia *Antagonist: Zoe and Red Hawks (Grayson's Mother) **Drake is a secondary antagonist in this episode. *It is shown that Atrian's can swim really fast under water (almost at superhuman speed) in this episode. *Emery confronts Roman. *Roman, Drake, Taylor, Eric, Julia, Emery and Grayson attend the Montrose Ball. *Grayson's mother reveals her true identity as one of the leaders of the red Hawks, but later gets arrested. *Roman finds out that Emery already knew that Grayson's parents were members of Red Hawks. *Zoe tried to kill Drake, Roman and Grayson (but failed) and Drake tried to kill Zoe (but failed after Roman stopped him). *Mr. Bendell (the reporter) had footage of Julia and Emery discussing about cyper, but the memory gets erased thanks to Lukas' technology. *Mr. Bendell gives Emery an hard decision between Roman and Grayson: **Give up the Atrian's secret Cyper cure **Give up Grayson's parents as members as the Red Hawks ***In the end she was forced to give up Grayson's parents (despite she never intended that to happen). Production Notes *This episode had about 0.88 million viewers in USA. *Sophia doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the first episode that Sophia hasn't appeared in. Episode Title *The title of the episode comes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet Act 2 , scene 4. **Enter BENVOLIO and MERCUTIO **MERCUTIO : Where the devil should this Romeo be? Came he not home tonight? **BENVOLIO : Not to his father’s. I spoke with his man. **MERCUTIO : Why, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline, Torments him so, that he will sure run mad. **BENVOLIO : Tybalt, the kinsman to old Capulet, Hath sent a letter to his father’s house. **MERCUTIO : A challenge, on my life. **BENVOLIO : Romeo will answer it. **MERCUTIO : Any man that can write may answer a letter. **BENVOLIO : Nay, he will answer the letter’s master, how he dares, being dared. **MERCUTIO : Alas, poor Romeo! He is already dead, '''stabbed with a white wench’s black eye, shot through the ear with a love song, the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy’s butt shaft. And is he a man to encounter Tybalt? **BENVOLIO : Why, what is Tybalt? **MERCUTIO : More than Prince of Cats. Oh, he’s the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion. He rests his minim rests—one, two, and the third in your bosom. The very butcher of a silk button, a duelist, a duelist, a gentleman of the very first house of the first and second cause. Ah, the immortal passado, the punto reverso, the hai! External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content Category:Spoilers